skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Fish
Dead Fish is a melodic hardcore band from Vitória, Espírito Santo, Brazil, formed in 1991. It is considered one of the headliners in brazilian skate punk scene. They are also known for their energetic live performances. Biography In 1991, skaters Marcelo "Suicidal" (vocals), Marcel Dadalto (guitar), Gustavo "Arroz" Buteri (guitar), Leonardo "Formiguinha" (bass) and Rato Maldonado (drums) formed the band Stage Dive in Vitória, Espírito Santo, influenced by skate videos soundtracks. Later that year, Marcelo was replaced by Rodrigo Lima and Nô replaced Rato. With new members, Stage Dive changed their name to Dead Fish. Until 1998, the band went through several guitarist replacements. Dead Fish released their first album, Sirva-se, in 1997, through Läjä Records, label owned by Fabio Mozine (Mukeka di Rato, Merda, Os Pedrero), selling over 10.000 copies through the country. The follow up, Sonho Médio, was released in 1999, and it's considered a milestone for the then newborn brazilian skate punk scene. In 2001, the band released their third album, Afasia, through their own label, Terceiro Mundo Produções Fonográficas. Due to creative differences, the band went once again through line-up changes after the departure of guitarist Murilo. They recorded a live album in 2002 in Hangar 110, a classic brazilian punk venue in São Paulo. The album was released in 2003. Later that year, independent label Deckdisc signed a almost split-up Dead Fish to record a new album. Recruiting guitarists Phil Fargnolli (Reffer, CPM 22) and Tiago Hóspede (Predial, Chorume, Worst, The Silence), the band recorded their most succesful album to date, Zero e Um, released in 2004. 2004 was a important year for Dead Fish. They moved from Vitória to São Paulo, won the "revelation band" prize in MTV's Video Music Brasil, giving them national projection. The single Você turned into a radio hit, and it's music video had a major exposure on brazilian MTV. Also thanks to MTV, the band released their first DVD, MTV Apresenta: Dead Fish, also recorded in Hangar 110 in São Paulo. In 2006, Um Homem Só was released. In 2007, the band toured Germany and Czech Republic, with guitarist Hóspede leaving the band later that year, making Phil the only guitarist. In 2008, long-time drummer Nô decided to left the band due to personal problems, being replaced by Ação Direta's drummer Marco Melloni, nicknamed Marcão. In 2009, Nô's last work with Dead Fish, Contra Todos, was released. The band also won another VMB award on that year, for "Best Hardcore Video". In 2010, the band toured Argentina, opening for argentine punk legends Attaque 77. The tour backstage was recorded for a TV-show named Rock Estrada, ''which also used their song ''Asfalto as opening theme. In 2012, the band released their second DVD, celebrating their 20 years anniversary. In 2013, Phil left the band after 10 years, being replaced by Sugar Kane's guitarist Rick Mastria. In 2014, the band created a crowdfunding project to record and release their new album, reaching the goal in less than a week. Vitória was finally release in March 7, 2015, through Red Star Recordings. Band Members Current Members * Rodrigo Lima – Vocals (1991–present) * Alyand – Bass (1996–present) * Marcão Melloni – Drums (2009–present) * Rick Mastria – Guitars (2014–present) Former Members * Arroz Buteri – Guitars (1991–1997) * Nô – Drums (1991–2008) * Giuliano – Guitars (1997–2001) * Murilo – Guitars (1997–2003) * Hóspede – Guitars (2003–2007) * Phil Fargnolli – Guitars (2003–2013) Discography Studio albums * Sirva-se (Läjä Records, 1997) * Sonho Médio (Läjä Records, 1999) * Afasia (Terceiro Mundo Produções Fonográficas, 2001) * Zero e Um (Deckdisc, 2004) * Um Homem Só (Deckdisc, 2006) * Contra Todos (Deckdisc, 2008) * Vitória (2015) EPs * EP 2002 (Terceiro Mundo Produções Fonográficas, 2002) Compilations and live albums * Ao Vivo no Hangar 110 (Terceiro Mundo Produções Fonográficas, 2003) * MTV Apresenta: Dead Fish (Deckdisc, 2004) * Demo-Tapes (Läjä Records, 2006) * 20 Anos Ao Vivo no Circo Voador (Deckdisc, 2012) Splits * Faces do Terceiro Mundo (Terceiro Mundo Produções Fonográficas, 2002) with Street Bulldogs, Reffer and Noção de Nada. * Dead Fish/Mukeka di Rato (Deckdisc, 2010) * Dead Fish/Zander (2013) DVD * MTV Apresenta: Dead Fish (2004) * 20 Anos Ao Vivo no Circo Voador (2012) Singles and music videos * "Sonho Médio" from Sonho Médio * "Proprietários do Terceiro Mundo" from Afasia * "Noite" from Afasia * "Tango" from Afasia * "Zero e Um" from Zero e Um * "Você" from Zero e Um * "Bem-Vindo ao Clube" from Zero e Um * "Obrigação" from Um Homem Só * "Destruir Tudo de Novo" from Um Homem Só * "Autonomia" from Contra Todos * "Vitória" from'' Vitória'' Links * Facebook * Website * YouTube * Instagram * Twitter